Do not Disturb
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes get intimate but there are interruptions that delay their sexy time, that won't stop Sam though :)


Do Not Disturb

AU Samcedes

A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

"Stop Sam" Mercedes giggled. She was trying to write a new song but Sam kept kissing on her neck. He ignored her and began sucking on a spot under her ear. Mercedes tried again in vain to get Sam to go away but he was a man on a mission. They were on Sam's bed in his room at Hudson-Hummel house where Sam was staying since he moved back from Kentucky. Sam's hands found their way under her dress and were slowly inching their way up her thigh. Mercedes stilled his hand and shook her head. Sam pouted. "why not?" he whined tracing patterns on her leg. "Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt maybe Rachel and Blaine..." Sam smiled taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Carole and Burt are at work. Kurt's probably with Blaine. As for Finn and Rachel they're either at her house, his room on the other side of the house or just out. We've got the house to ourselves babe" he leaned toward her kissing her. Mercedes still looked skeptical but responded to the kiss anyway. She slid her tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue as she ran her hands from his shoulders, over his chest and down his arms. Sam leaned them back until he was hovering over Mercedes putting his weight on his forearms. Sam looked down at her. She was so beautiful. She had decided to wear Her hair in a curly messy bun, her makeup was light with a nude lip gloss. She wore a print dress and white low top chucks. He smiled at her leaning down to continue their make out session. Sam moved his lips to her neck sucking gently hearing Her release a low moan. He pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist stopping to look her in the eyes.

Sam licked his lips as she leaned up pulling the dress over her head and tossing it to the floor. Sam stared at his girlfriend. In his eyes she was perfect. She had amazing breast and a soft curvy body he loved to run his hands over. He kissed her neck again moving to her breast leaving small kisses on the tops of them as he reached behind her undoing her bra. He filled his hands with her breast massaging and kneading her nipples. Mercedes kept running her hands up and down his arms. He was perfect. Blond hair, stunningly intense green eyes, full lips, a body like no other. She shivered as she thought about his large hands and how they brought her immense pleasure. She moved her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. Some how he'd managed to get his clothes off and her panties off. They shifted so that he was laying comfortably between her legs. He pulled her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple until it puckered. Once satisfied he moved onto the opposite nipple while he inserted a finger into her pussy. He moved his fingers inside of her and looked up at her enjoying the sight of her biting her lip to keep quiet. He picked up his pace using his thumb to rub her clit relishing in the feel of her walls constricting and pulling his fingers in deeper. He moved down until he was level with her pussy. He looked at it watching her juices trickle out onto his hand. Looking up at her he licked his lips and moved closer to his prize. He pushed his tongue into her pussy pulling his fingers out and putting them in her mouth.

Sam's erection grew as he ate her pussy and listened to her sucking her juices off his fingers. He removed his fingers from her mouth and fondled her breast smearing her saliva and leftover pussy juices over her nipples. "Babe, you are so sexy" Sam sucked hard on her clit rolling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt her pussy clench on his tongue and her legs tremble. He flicked his tongue faster and felt her pussy coating his tongue with her cream. She let out a loud moan. "Sam! Fuck! I'm cum-" Sam clapped his hand over her mouth hearing the front door open. Mercedes shuddered through her orgasm screaming silently into his hand. He listened as Kurt and Finn entered the house and went into the kitchen. He stroked himself as he rolled Mercedes' nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She stared at him like he was crazy. He shrugged and put his finger to his lips. When Sam heard Kurt and Finn enter their rooms he leaned forward kissing Mercedes' neck. She pushed against him and shook her head. "Hell to the no. We are not doing anything with them here" she crossed her arms over her chest. Sam rolled his eyes. "they're in their rooms. Besides I know for a fact Kurt and Blaine have fucked while we were here" Mercedes made a face but still shook her head. He kissed her jaw licking and nipping. He smiled to himself when he heard her breathing pick up. He moved back grabbing her legs and spreading them farther. He rubbed his tip between her folds getting it drenched in her juices. Mercedes moaned loudly when he pushed forward into her pussy. He leaned down close to her ear " You have to try to be quiet, I know that's hard to do but try" he rolled his hips into her feeling Her walls pull him in deeper. He moaned low in his throat and bit his lip. "baby, you feel so good. Shit" he said letting his southern accent slip out. Hearing his accent when he was turned on never failed to make her wet. She bit her lip gripping the sheets at her sides. "Fuck... " she whispered.

She moved her hips in sync with his. They both stilled their movements when they heard a knock on his door. "Yeah" Sam answered. He looked down at Mercedes and smirked. She squinted at him _. What are you up to Evans?_ He shrugged and pulled her legs up close to her chest and began thrusting. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically mouthing "No! No! Hell no! " Sam ignored and thrusted "Do you have the assignment for English, I zoned out when the teacher was talking and missed it" Sam pulled out to the tip then pushed back in quick. Mercedes put Her hand over her mouth. She glared at him but silently pushed against him to no avail. Sam wasn't letting up. "Yeah man, it's in my blue binder." _talk about a man who can multitask. Fucking and talking to someone._ Mercedes pushed against Sam again but nothing. Instead he put her legs on his shoulders going deeper. Neither one could help the low moan from escaping. Finn on the other side of the door raised and eyebrow and looked at the door. "Are you okay Sam, you sound weird" Sam looked down at Mercedes and laughed when she mouthed "Asshole" "Yeah I'm good, just doing some push-ups. Gotta stay fit" Sam's eyes never left Mercedes as he continued to roll his hips hitting her spot. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Gahh..." she bit the corner of the pillow. "Sam, baby... " she whispered. She gripped his arms and her nails dug into his skin. "Fuck! " Finn knocked again "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam glanced at the door and rolled his eyes. "Yes Finn, I'm just pushing myself to my limits"

Sam breathed deeply through his nostrils. Mercedes was sure Finn knew what was going on but at the same time she didn't care because it felt so good and she was so close. She could feel that she about to cum. "So this weeks assignment in Glee club is pretty interesting huh?" Sam shook his head side eyeing the door. "yeah... It's something" Mercedes looked at him pointedly and jerked Her head at the door. "make him go away" she mouthed. "Finn, the English assignment is in my blue binder" Sam sped up his thrusting. Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip. "I Wonder what made Mr. Shue think of Bruce Springsteen week? " _oh. My. God!_ Sam rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Finn" Finn finally got the message and went away. Sam shook his head. "You are something else Evans, we could have gotten caught!" she hissed. Sam shrugged and just leaned forward to kiss her going harder. "Shit! Sam! " she screamed into his shoulder. Finn came back and raised his hand to knock when he heard Mercedes scream that she was cumming and Sam yelled a bunch of nonsense. Finn's eyes widened and he felt himself blush as he hurried back to the living room. Kurt looked up from his sheet music and frowned when Finn came back without the sheet music he sent him to get. "Finn, where's the sheet music? " Finn sat down and picked up his notebook. "He said he left it in his locker" Finn said quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "no he didn't he left with Mercedes straight after glee rehearsal. Mercedes was in a hurry to get some." Kurt laughed. " I swear those two have sex more than Puck" he stood up and moved to go to Sam's room. Finn grabbed his arm. "where're you going?" Kurt looked at the hand on his arm then up at Finn and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to ask him for the sheet music myself" he shook himself free of Finn. "Dont" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "why not? " Finn didn't look at him just shook his head. "just don't. Get it tomorrow" Kurt threw his hands in the air and made his way to Sam's bedroom. The door was closed and sensual R&B was playing. Kurt knocked. Sam rolled his eyes and looked up at Mercedes as she rode him. She stilled her movements and gave the door the stink eye.

Sam growled in frustration. " Dammit Finn! I said the assignment was in my blue binder! Get it and leave me the hell alone!" Kurt side-eyed the door. " it's Kurt, where's the sheet music for 'Born To Run'?" Sam rolled his eyes. He rubbed Mercedes' clit with his thumb only to get whacked on the shoulder. "in my red folder" Kurt knew exactly what was going on on the other side of the door and what Finn was embarrassed about. "Nasty freaks" he muttered to himself as he heard Mercedes moaning. They never knew but that would be held over their heads for a long time.


End file.
